


第三者的星期日

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	第三者的星期日

1.  
在角名伦太郎进来时，宫治流下第一滴眼泪。它从宫治的眼角挤出来，划过颧骨，掉在耳朵上，消失在银色头发中。  
角名沉默地握住宫治的脚踝，他停了下来。  
“太痛了，”宫治坦白地说。他用手肘撑住床垫，他往下凹陷，“你是这种人？”  
角名也很坦诚。“我没做过。”他说。  
“好吧。”宫治迅速原谅了他。  
周六晚上，宫治来到角名的房间，角名关上房门，在简单交流后，他们默契地脱掉外套。十五分钟后，宫治躺在角名笼罩中，角名继续他的动作，他往后退，又重新前进，宫治仰起头，第二滴眼泪下落，接着是第三滴第四滴。  
宫治对着角名眨眼睛，角名明白了他的意图，他低头舔宫治的眼睑，眼泪消失，几秒后才又出现。角名追赶眼泪，他的舌头蓄势待发，他本身也蓄势待发。  
在角名的动作快到无法控制前，宫治用手背拍打角名的胳膊。“我现在什么样子？”宫治问。  
“什么什么样？”  
“我的脸。”  
“宫治的样子。”角名说，“但是在哭。”他强调。  
这就对了。宫治想，他问角名：“你能帮我拍几张吗？”  
“怎么拍？”  
“随便，你想怎么拍？”  
角名没回答，他抓住床头柜的手机对准宫治的脸，宫治听见摄像头在他面前闪了十几次，他觉得差不多够了，他抬手拍打角名的手机，手机掉在床上，宫治用嘴咬角名的下巴。  
角名被拽住，他弯腰反击。宫治叫了一声，角名睁眼发现干涸的眼泪又有了复活的痕迹。  
“还痛？”角名想问，当他看见宫治紧皱的眼皮和嘴角渗出来的血，他把想法吞没。他满怀歉意地说：“哦，碰到伤口了。”

2.  
宫治嘴角的伤口是宫侑的杰作。他在昨天傍晚留下的。  
宫治与宫侑的打架对排球部其他人而言见怪不怪，稀松平常地如同生活中必然发生的规律，像太阳东升西落。  
高中时才认识兄弟二人的外人都有如此反应，何况是兄弟本身。  
当宫治与宫侑的四肢能够正确接受大脑传递的信息，他们就开始打架，斗殴行为持续至今。宫治想，宫侑应该习惯了。  
他为什么这么想，因为在宫侑的童年，他面对宫治拳头的唯一方法是眼泪，但现在不会了，他成长了起来，宫治对他拳打脚踢，他也会用同样招式反击，他扑倒宫治，在他脸上相同的位置挥拳。  
至于宫治，他变成了不习惯的人，因为他的乐趣在宫侑停止哭泣的瞬间消失了。  
他希望宫侑哭，被他打哭，或者其他任何方法，只要宫侑哭，宫治就会得到某种久违的满足，像身体的某部分记忆被唤醒，这是完整的最后一块拼图。  
为了拼图，宫治捏紧宫侑的肩膀，他把宫侑压在地上，用左手打左脸，用右手打有脸。  
宫侑哭了吗？没有。他一点也不难过，只有怒火重重，他发出诡异的嘶吼，他用脚踢宫治的膝盖，用牙齿咬宫治的拳峰，用一切能战斗的方式战斗。  
宫治最终放过宫侑。不是因为打不过宫侑，而是他的乐趣在宫侑的成长过程中消失。  
宫治无法习惯，他难过地入睡，在梦里，他梦到哥哥在哭，撕心裂肺，宫治看着他，他心满意足醒来，醒来后他看到裤子上的白色污渍，他手握床单思索污渍的来源。  
哭泣的哥哥在之后的每天都会来到宫治的梦中，梦里的宫治拥有完整拼图，梦外的宫治恐惧地将拼图砸烂在地。  
几天后宫治对宫侑说，我不想和你睡一个房间。  
“为什么？”宫侑在吃薯片，碎渣愚蠢地粘在嘴角。  
“你打呼很吵。”宫治说。  
宫侑把拆封薯片砸到宫侑头顶，薯片残渣像雪，宫治用手抹掉掉进眼睛中的薯片，转身再度与宫侑陷入缠斗。  
宫侑大喊大叫，满脸通红，宫治也大喊大叫，他睁大眼睛，想看见宫侑哭泣的准备。  
可惜宫治什么也看不见，宫侑长大了，他再也不会在与弟弟的争斗中掉眼泪，于是宫治的拳头越来越重，而宫侑不为所动，直到昨天。

3.  
角名发现宫治变得兴致缺缺，他有点挫败，缓慢地退出去。  
宫治说：“有点扫兴，不好意思，”他指着嘴巴倒吸凉气，“真的痛。”  
角名点头表示理解，他垂着眼睛看皱在一起的床单：“我不太会这个。”  
“要我来吗？”  
角名有点尴尬，他进退两难。  
宫治坐起来：“一开始决定帮我，就别尴尬啊。”  
角名说：“我也不想，但是控制不了，”他看着宫治的眼睛，脸颊，最后才是嘴巴，“抱歉。”  
宫治挑眉，他看见角落的黑色手机。“给我看下照片。”  
角名把手机解锁，宫治逐一翻阅。  
新拍的照片全是宫治的脸，但不是全部，是局部，宫治成了拼图，他看见他的左眼，他的耳朵，他的鼻梁，他的整个眼球。他明白角名拍摄的意图，所有的部分中都有明显的泪痕，甚至眼白也是红色，血丝是泪水的泵。  
宫治用手指左右滑动，他发现了更多的细节。每一张照片必不可少的元素是角落的头发，银色的头发像魅影，在镜头中挥之不去。  
银色，银色，银色。像月光，像鱼鳞，像石灰，像一切不能用来形容宫侑的东西。  
每一片银色都在告诉宫治，角名镜头下哭泣的脸属于宫治，这不是宫侑哭泣的样子，他开始回想昨天，他毫无悔意，也没有羞愧，他只拥有可惜，因为宫侑昨天的泪水像夕阳一样短暂。  
他叹了口气。  
角名听到了。“不好看吗？”  
“还可以，但你不喜欢。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我的头发颜色很深？”  
“是有点深。”角名回答迅速。  
“是吧，”宫治说，“和北前辈比，太深了。”  
角名抽走宫治的手机，宫治懒洋洋地躺在床上。

4.  
宫治在一周前发现了角名的端倪。  
下午的训练开始前，大耳练弯腰将护膝拉到膝盖，抬头时宫侑与他擦肩而过，他叫住宫侑。  
“你知道那个人哭着走的吗？”大耳说。  
“什么？”尾白阿兰听见了，他好奇地问，“谁？”  
“有人和我表白了。”宫侑说。  
宫治正在仰头喝水，他用眼角观察宫侑的脸。  
“所以你又骂她了？”阿兰同情地说。  
“不，我只是告诉她不要烦我。后来发生的一切我不知道。”  
宫治放下水杯，他想象宫侑对陌生女孩毫无尊重的说辞，他怒火中烧，点燃火焰的却是可怜的陌生人。  
他得抑制嫉妒造成的原始冲动，于是他决定上前讥讽宫侑欺软怕硬，有人突然打断了他，是北信介。  
“在聊什么？”北从宫治身后向宫侑走去。  
阿兰说：“聊女朋友。”  
“放屁，我拒绝了。”宫侑说。  
“为什么？排球部有禁止恋爱的规矩吗？”北一板一眼地问站在他旁边的人，角名低头看着北，他茫然地说，好像没有。  
宫侑说：“禁不禁止和我有什么关系？”  
“他们都更爱排球吧，”阿兰说。他疑惑地问北，“不禁止你就会恋爱吗？”  
北摇头说不。“但是，”所有人都目光聚焦北的脸，“我奶奶偶尔会提他想看我结婚。”  
宫治听到强烈的咳嗽尴尬地传来，是角名。角名晃悠手中水壶，示意他只是呛到了。  
宫侑哈哈大笑：“前辈看起来像是会英年早婚的人。”  
角名在笑声中恶狠狠地抹干嘴巴。  
宫治眨了眨眼睛，宫侑开始针对他。  
“以后结婚你得给我当伴郎。”宫侑突如其来地说。  
“为什么？”  
“我的意思是我要比你早结婚，蠢货！”  
“这也要比？你才是蠢猪，”宫治走向球场前对宫侑竖中指，接着他回头自言自语，“这件事上你确实会赢我。”

5.  
“抱歉。”角名沉默半晌，最终选择再次道歉。  
宫治说：“太正式了，这让你显得很笨。”  
沉默再度笼罩冰冷的房间。宫治推了把一直凝望自己下/半/身的角名，他说：“论道歉，我们俩半斤八两，所以扯平了。”  
他持续推搡角名，角名问他要做什么。  
宫治说：“还是我来吧。你确实什么也不会，我太痛了。”  
宫治的眼泪已经干了，脸上看不见痕迹，为了防止它再度出现，宫治只能将矛头转移给无辜的角名。他想，他再也不想流泪，流泪的永远不应该是他，而是宫侑。  
“你会吗？”角名躺了下来，他妥协了。  
“我也不会，但你没受伤，也不会哭的吧。”  
“不会。”  
宫治转身拿起润/滑/剂挤在手中，他挤得太多，液体从手指缝逃脱，滴到大腿上。他恼怒地皱眉，此时他发现角名以奇特眼神打量他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你们俩其实挺像的。”  
宫治把人造果浆涂在角名身上：“一点都不。”  
“现在就像，你们生气的时候太阳穴都会抽搐。”  
“为什么刚才不？”  
“你是说哭吗？”  
“没错，你昨天不是也看见宫侑哭了吗？不像吗？”  
“昨天吗？”角名的头发遮住他的眼睛，他显然心不在焉。

6.  
排球部训练结束，其余的人走出更衣室，慢吞吞的宫侑低头系第一粒扣子，宫治坐在地上数地板上的裂痕，灰尘掉在里面，他没明白为什么今天他正在耐心等待宫侑，像决定完成没完成的对谈。  
宫侑没有辜负宫治的期待。  
“你刚才说的话是什么意思？”  
“我刚才说了很多话。你是指我说你的传球比昨天还烂这一句吗？”  
“别和我废话。你说‘我会赢’。”  
“对，就是字面意思。”  
宫侑不再回答。宫治抬起了头。  
“你怎么这个表情？”宫治用手撑地。  
“你为什么又生气了？”宫治站了起来。  
“你是不是欠揍？”宫治拍了拍手上的灰尘。  
“你才欠揍，”宫侑转身彻底面对宫治，“我没想到你这么欠揍！”  
他很激动，比宫治想得还激动，宫治莫名其妙，他想问什么意思。  
这句话宫侑刚才问过，宫治像在模仿他的兄长，他拧起眉毛，太阳穴跳动。  
“我先和你道歉，”宫侑的声音在发抖，“我上周看了你的手机。”  
宫治的心脏也在发抖。他不知道宫侑看见了什么，但他发现了不属于他认知中的事，他跨进宫治的领域了，以一种完全错误的方式。  
宫治的怒火终于被激发。  
宫侑接着说：“妈妈让你下楼取信件，你手机放在桌上，屏幕亮着，我什么都看见了，你在和北前辈说话。”  
宫治在脑中重塑一周前的情景。开灯的房间，散漫的宫侑，简短的邮件交流，母亲的叫喊，信箱里的明信片和报纸。他想了起来。  
北信介确实给他发送了短信。他以队长口吻询问宫治，宫侑是否真的对趋之若鹜的可怜女孩充耳不闻。  
宫治说，谁都可能恋爱，但宫侑不会。  
北说，我知道，我只是害怕他不自由，因为我确实没有规定队员不许恋爱，但你们总在奇怪的地方对我保持戒心。  
宫治尴尬地说，没有的事。  
北说，没有最好，那你呢？  
宫治说，你大可放心，我也不会，因为我对她们完全不感兴趣。  
北说，你太绝对了，这种绝对并不严谨。  
宫治说，严谨的。  
北过了很久才回复，他说，我明白了。  
宫治想，北是真正的明白，而他会守口如瓶，因为他是北信介。  
他以为私密的对话在他与北之间戛然而止，却没想到母亲的呼唤是场开端，他下楼时无法预料散漫的宫侑居然会对弟弟产生奇妙的好奇心，好奇促使他拿起尚未关闭的手机，而好奇的结果在今天落幕。  
“我看到你和北前辈说的话了，我全都知道了！”宫侑激动地抓起宫治的衣领。  
宫治头皮发麻，他想，宫侑说对了一半，但另一半全错了。  
宫侑对他的错误一无所知，他摆出可恶的兄长姿态，以训诫的口吻警告宫治，你为什么总爱做错事？  
宫治怒不可遏，他讨厌自以为是的白痴。  
“规则不是你定的，你说错就是错吗？”宫治大吼大叫，“也许以后我还会错，大错特错，错到我人生扭曲，到时候你还要管我？你有什么资格？我可从来没把你当成哥哥！”  
宫侑挥拳，拳峰尽头是宫治的嘴，宫治闻到血腥味，他知道这是反击的号角。  
他心如擂鼓，耳膜钝痛，他积累多年进步的经验，精准地击打宫侑的痛点。  
一拳一拳，宫侑被打翻在地。  
宫治居高临下，他想，白痴，你现在是要踢我，还是要咬我？不管是哪一种，我都不会反馈，我现在就会离开，留下你一个人在原地狼狈地擦嘴巴。  
然而宫侑既没有踢他，也没有咬他。他在宫治的凝视中沉默。  
宫治的眼眶开始发抖，他的视线模糊，模糊中他看见久违的宫侑，宫侑变小，变得稚嫩，头发变黑，幼小而脆弱的宫侑拉拽呆愣的宫治，拼图再现，宫治的冲动本能回归。  
宫侑哭了起来，他哇哇大哭，像个真正的孩子。  
他哭喊，你错了，大错特错，你这个蠢猪，傻/逼，白痴。  
宫治的世界变成真空，他活在泪水的宇宙，咸的海洋夺走空气，宫治动弹不得。  
有声音挽救了宫治，它们从身后传来。  
宫治回头，是北。北被角名拖拽至更衣室，宫治看见角名的手还在抓握北的手腕。在手掌与手腕的连接中，角名看着扭打的兄弟。  
他表情奇特而疑惑，北挣脱他冲了过来，他冲进战场。  
和往常一样，宫治在等北来收拾残局，他以为宫侑也是这样，可他又错了。今天的宫侑完全失控，从他开始哭泣，事情变得古怪。  
古怪的宫侑推开了宫治，他很用力，手肘撞击宫治的肋骨，宫治在疼痛中明白宫侑神志清晰。清晰的宫侑却古怪，他的行为神智不清，他更改目标，抬手击打北的脸。  
他再度挥拳，拳头下落时北向后仰，角名抓住了他。  
北的眼珠变得惊愕，在惊愕中他看见角名瞳孔中他自己的脸，白色的皮肤被红色切段。  
角名说，前辈，你流鼻血了。

7.  
这一天的结果是，宫治，宫侑与北信介在空旷的医务室面面相觑。  
医生最后给北止血，他向医生道谢后走进房间，宫治与宫侑坐在同一张病床的头与尾，北走向他们面对的床，他坐在了中间。  
宫治与宫侑一言不发，宫侑难得在面对北时表现倔强，他看着地面的瓷砖，企图告诉自己他并不属于这个空间。  
但北并不让他如愿。北面对悲伤的宫治，他却在询问宫侑。  
“你为什么打我？”  
宫侑没有说话。  
宫治说：是我的错。  
北看着宫治的眼睛：“因为她哭了，所以你说这是你的错？”  
宫治说，和哭没有关系，这就是我的错。  
他想，北不会明白，他只明白了宫治的部分，却不明白宫侑的部分。所以真相一点也不完整。事情在宫治身上才是一个完整的圆，他从宫侑的泪水为起点开始奔跑，跑完一圈绕回原点，什么也没改变。  
宫治说：“我错了，是我错了。”  
他感觉脸颊温热，是眼泪在下落，他也哭了。  
北打算站起来，但宫侑超过了他。  
他越发愤怒，他夹在宫治与北之间跳脚，他气急败坏地站了起来，挥舞伤痕累累的手臂，但他能伤害的只有空气，和没有知觉的病床。他抬脚用力踹北信介身下的病床床脚，金属与鞋底碰撞发出轰响，在惊动医务室老师之前，宫侑跑了出去。  
宫治的眼泪缓慢坠落，他依然在哭泣，他看不见自己哭的样子，他不知道他的眼泪与宫侑的眼泪有怎样的差别。  
此时，更温暖的东西覆盖眼泪的痕迹，宫治发现北已经伸手抚摸自己的脸。他闭着眼睛，扭头缓慢磨蹭北的手掌，他感受茧的摩擦。  
北后知后觉地收回手，他说：“我的手很脏。”  
他换了个方法，他弯腰，他与宫治的距离更近，宫治睁开眼睛，看见北粉红的舌头。舌头的终点是眼睛和脸颊，他在舔宫治。  
宫治的太阳穴再次疼痛。他模糊地听见脚步声走进房间。  
在想象中，宫治以为宫侑回来了，他胆怯宫侑看到现在的场面，于是他迅速回头。  
是角名。宫治想，情况比想象好些，但只是对于他自己。对角名而言，这一定糟糕透顶。  
有多糟，像手机的每张照片都有奇怪的噪点，过曝污染胶卷，暗房的摄影师丢弃每一份原件，失去电池的相机与风景道别。  
他觉得角名也许看见了，也许没有，宫治无法确定，但他知道一切乱了套。  
北已经起身，他对角名说，咱么什么时候走。  
角名说，现在就可以。  
宫治看着角名与北率先走出房间，他面对银白色墙面，墙角有灰黑色蛛网。  
他看着死去的蜘蛛，决定主动向角名坦白。  
第二天，在周六的晚上，临近午夜，宫治来到角名的家。他大费周章，向北讨要角名的地址，北迅速交给他，他什么也不问，他似乎并不好奇每一个个体。  
角名开门看见门口站着受了伤的失魂落魄的宫治，宫治在角名的莫名中向他坦白一切。这其中包括他的眼睛与脸颊。  
“北前辈亲过他们，舔过他们。”宫治说。  
“为什么告诉我？”角名问。  
宫治说，你可以舔这些位置。  
“这么做的意义是什么？”  
“因为……因为前辈一定会拒绝你。”  
“我不是在问你这个。”  
“我真的不介意，但我希望你能帮我一个忙。”  
“角名，请你帮我一个忙。”宫治强调了一遍，“就现在。”

7.  
润/滑的液体全部送到角名身体中，他把头转了回来，宫治以为他要回答了，但他没说话。  
宫治觉得无需等待，他把东西放进角名的身体中。看来确实很痛，角名的手抓住白色被子，黑色头发扭曲成漩涡，他仰起头，宫治再次皱起眉毛。  
“别用这个表情。”闭眼之前，角名说。  
“什么表情？”  
“宫侑的表情。”  
“你没办法摆脱他，你明白吗？”角名说。  
“你有办法吗？”宫治问。  
“我也没有，”他用手抓握宫治的肩膀，“你能把头低一点吗？让我再亲一下你的脸吧。”  
宫治凑了过去，他动作太迅速，这让他头晕目眩，眩晕中，他回想起北在医务室对他说的最后一句话。  
他舔完宫治的眼泪，在角名走近他们的之前，他起身面对宫治。  
他说：“别哭了，这是宫侑的眼泪，不是你的。”

完


End file.
